


Our Love

by Patty_Parker60



Series: LOVE AND FLUFF IN SHONDALAND [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV), The Village
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, LYAM is Vic and Lucas' SON!, ROMEL is Andy and Robert's SON!, VALENTINE'S DAY 2020!, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: SHONDALAND VALENTINE LOVE AND FLUFFMOSTLY DRABBLES, WITH A FEW LONGERWORKS MIXED IN-ENJOY!(NOT ALL FANDOMS ARE 'SHONDALAND')
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Ava Behzadi/Ben Jones, Meredith Grey/Will Campbell, Sofia Lopez/Gabe Napolitano, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Series: LOVE AND FLUFF IN SHONDALAND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633534
Comments: 23
Kudos: 20





	1. Station 19-VICLEY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [deleted (helicopsters)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopsters/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICLEY uses various techniques to keep the fires  
> of passion burning in their marriage

Two years and one child later, the Ripley's passion for one another has  
not abated, despite all of the warnings to the contrary: 'You can't expect the  
honeymoon to last forever', her Mother had cautioned her: 'Work, children-  
LIFE gets in the way.' Not in THEIR case-they haven't allowed it to...

Arrangements have been made for child care (Vic's parents picked  
up this morning, and will bring him back Sunday night). Lucas, the  
cheeky devil, scheduled a COUPLES' SPA in Tacoma for the two of them,  
which includes massages, facials, Valentine's brunch, candlelight dinner  
(beginning TODAY, ending Saturday night), champagne, etc. This is how Lucas  
keeps the relationship "fresh"; for her part, the impromptu "roll" in the turn-  
out room, or greeting him at the door in lingerie are just two of the ways that  
Victoria contributes to their quest to keep the passion "alive and kicking..."

'ALIVE AND KICKING...  
STAY UNTIL YOUR LOVE IS  
LOVE IS-ALIVE AND KICKING...'

(SIMPLE MINDS ©)


	2. Grey's Anatomy-MEREDITH AND WILL (CAMPBELL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith Grey and Will Campbell

The relationship is so new that Meredith has doubts about how deeply  
to invest in today's Valentine 'hoop-jumping'. While surfing online, though,  
she spots a pair of size thirteen Kobe Bryant Memorial sneakers, priced at  
$700 per pair. After less than two months (one and a half, if we're parsing), is  
such a purchase over-stepping? Her mind says YES...her libido says FUCK IT...

At townhome the day prior to February 14th, Will's experience with Women teaches  
him that their brief time together doesn't warrant a gift or jewelry or lingerie; that  
this situation certainly requires a defter touch than the mundane or the obvious. He  
opens a web page featuring antique surgical implements from the past century.  
Including same day delivery, the cost is $1,018.66. Too much? Maybe...but Meredith  
Gray is a singular woman.


	3. Station 19-VICLEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic won't listen as Lucas tries to express his concerns  
> about the future
> 
> EXPLICIT

There is something on Lucas Ripley's mind, something he has dreaded  
bringing up. Something that can't be avoided-it must be addressed.  
Already under the covers, he waits for for his wife to slide in. "Mrs.  
Ripley."

Smiling, she responds: "Oooh! You should start every sentence with 'Mrs. Ripley'...  
I never get tired of hearing it!"

"Mrs Ripley...I'm a little concerned about my HEART. If it were to get weaker..."

Vic interrupts: "DON'T CARE-staying put."

"We have to face facts. If it gets weaker..."

"NOT caring-not running away"

Ripley isn't smiling anymore; this is a subject that they'll HAVE TO BROACH, today, or  
someday in the future. The coffee factory fire, and it's effects on his heart, is a legitimate,  
practical concern, and he's annoyed as hell that she can't or won't SEE THAT.

"I've contacted an attorney, put together a LIVING WILL..."

Vic suddenly pops up onto her knees, wriggles down her sleeping shorts, and takes a firm,  
round butt-cheek in each hand...she flexes those mouth-watering mounds like a MOUTH,  
speaking, directed toward her husband: "DON'T (buurp) CARE! (buuurp)...NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"  
(buurpbup).

His own shorts are down in a flash; as he knee-walks toward her, he growls, "Goddamn you,  
Vic!", energetically wanking (pulling strongly) on his hardening cock, his eyes looked on the  
shaven gash plainly visible between her thighs...

Feigning alarm, Vic screeches "YOUR HEART!", and tries to scramble away. He legs tangle in her lowered  
shorts, impeding her get-away

By then, Lucas is ON HER...then IN HER...


	4. Station 19-VICLEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but SPICI-LY VICLEY!! I found myself  
> gagging (feening) for some sexy time between  
> this two, to tide me over
> 
> EXPLICIT

"That new 'rook', Kat Noonan, is pretty and fit...nice bod."

"ASS-istant Chief Fuck-nuts should be over-joyed...I'm sure he'll petition to have her  
face on the cover of SFD Quarterly." Ripley smiles to himself, then turns his twinkling baby  
blues onto his wife: "And I know what you're doing...I saw her get into a 740 with 'DR'  
plates yesterday...black guy, bald, nearly as good-looking as me...so cut the 'I'm so jealous' shit"

"Mmm," Vic answers dreamily. Her slender fingers trail over his testes, teasingly, tickle them  
underneath...from the base, her soft palm slides up, up; in a tantalizingly sexy 'jacking' move, so  
that his foreskin slides to the middle of his staff, which swells with a pulsing infusion of blood.  
"I can suck this for you," the bi-racial beauty coos, her thumb rubbing over the inflamed tip of him.

"L-a-ater!", he huffs, rolling her onto her back. "LATER for that shit!"

The soft, velvety warmth that enveloped his cock as he slides home is ecstasy in itself. He pulls  
back slowly, and in the follow-up motion jabs forward, parting her nether lips audaciously...she squeezes  
and caresses him from deep within. She whimpers for more, and he happily obliges, his own rasping grunts duet-  
ing with her more feminine ones. His bloated balls slap against her ass as she pulls her legs up, and cries out my  
his name; the walls of her pussy ripple, spasming with each orgasm. Ripley's maddening thrusts slow, then cease  
altogether...The warm flow of her spend mingles with his, coating both of their groins in the sticky combo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 740 -7 SERIES BMW


	5. The Village-SOFIA and GABE/AVA AND BEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BELATED 💝 SHORTIE: Sofia prepares a Valentine's  
> meal (Italian Style) for her man; Ava and Ben have the  
> night alone, and take advantage..
> 
> EXPLICIT

Sofia feels that her new beau is just the type of Man that she's been looking for.  
Apart from his good looks, he's a really caring and concerned guy, the type who  
genuinely has compassion for those with no one to 'champion' them. His burning  
passion, both inside and outside the bedroom, is what draws her to him.

She secretly takes a course in Italian cuisine, in preparation for this night. Her Valentine's  
Day gift to him is an approximation of the perfect Italian meal (with recipes provided by  
Gabe's GrandFather). If the relationship continue on it's current path, Sofia can see herself  
with this Man-LONG TERM...

###############################

In front of a blazing fire, Ava faces her husband, the living room lights the perfect back-drop  
for the yellowish-red flames. "Ben...I am happier than I have ever been. I have YOU, and Sami,  
and baby Has...I want more children with you, many more. One Little Girl, at least, because I'm-how  
can I say it-OUT-NUMBERED as it is...I love you so much. Since you put yourself in jeopardy to save  
Sami and me, I've felt...a kinship with you, that has blossomed into LOVE. You made Sami YOURS-no one  
asked you to, or made you...you simply DID IT. I am YOURS, Ben Jones...do with me what you will."

She uses the fingers of her left hand to flick the edge of her robe off of one smooth shoulder, then the  
other...the silken garment pools at her waist, exposing her large, beautiful breasts to her husband's very  
appreciative gaze. "I have too much milk:, she utters," hefting the heavy teats in her palms. "Help me, my  
Husband?"

"I have to be careful when I look at you, " he says sincerely. "I forget to breath; you are so, so beautiful."

Drawing her close, he lowers his head to capture a milk-bloated nipple in his hungry hips...


End file.
